The LEGO Movie
The LEGO Movie is a 2014 LEGO stop-motion/computer-animated film. It was released on February 7, 2014 in the United States. The film was directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller and stars Chris Pratt as Emmet, Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle, Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, Will Arnett as Batman, Alison Brie as Unikitty, Charlie Day as Benny, Nick Offerman as Metalbeard, Liam Neeson as Good Cop/Bad Cop, and Will Ferrell as Lord Business. The film spawned four sequels, The LEGO Batman Movie and The LEGO Ninjago Movie in 2017, and The LEGO Movie Sequel and The Billion Brick Race in 2019. Synopsis Emmet (Chris Pratt), an ordinary LEGO figurine who always follows the rules, is mistakenly identified as the Special -- an extraordinary being and the key to saving the world. He finds himself drafted into a fellowship of strangers who are on a mission to stop an evil tyrant's (Will Ferrell) plans to conquer the world. Unfortunately for Emmet, he is hopelessly -- and hilariously -- unprepared for such a task, but he'll give it his all nonetheless. Plot In the LEGO universe, within a city populated by anthropomorphic minifigures, the evil Lord Business finds a super-weapon called the Kragle. The wizard Vitruvius attempts to stop him, but is blinded by Business' robots. Before Business leaves with the weapon, Vitruvius prophesies that a person called "The Special" will find the "Piece of Resistance", a brick capable of stopping the Kragle. Eight and a half years later, construction worker Emmet Brickowski finds a woman, Lucy, searching for something at his construction site after hours. When he investigates, Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back, in the custody of Bad Cop, Lord Business' lieutenant. Wyldstyle rescues Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and takes him to meet Vitruvius in the Old West. Emmet learns that Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are Master Builders, people capable of building anything from their imagination without the need of instructions, who oppose Business. Wyldstyle explains Business wants to use the Kragle (a tube of Krazy Glue with a weathered label) to freeze the world into perfection. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a seemingly human deity referred to as "The Man Upstairs". Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman, Wyldstyle's boyfriend. They go to the hidden Cloud Cuckoo Land, a realm where minifigures can create whatever they desire, to attend a Council of Master Builders, all of whom are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces attack, having placed a tracking device on Emmet, and capture everyone except Emmet and a small team of Master Builders. Escaping, Emmet devises a plan to infiltrate Business' office tower and disarm the Kragle, but the group is captured and imprisoned in the Think Tank, where all the Master Builders are forced to make instructions. Trying to retaliate, Vitruvius is decapitated by Business, who sets a self-destruct protocol and leaves everyone to die, including Bad Cop. As he dies, Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy. He soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and tells him that it's belief that makes one beco the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet jumps into the abyss outside the tower and severs the connection, saving his friends. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight against Lord Business' forces. Emmet finds himself in the human world as a Lego minifigure unable to move. The events of the story are being played out by a little boy named Finn on his father's expansive Lego set in their basement. His father, "The Man Upstairs", comes home from work and chastises his son for ruining the set by creating variations of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently rebuild and glue his perceived perfect creations together (causing Lord Business' forces to regain the upper hand as a result). Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business. Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him and his perfectionism. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he is special and has the power to change everything. They reconcile and start to unglue the constructions with mineral spirits, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle and ungluing his victims. Emmet is hailed as a hero and begins a relationship with Wyldstyle with Batman's blessing. As a result of Finn's father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens from the planet Duplon bea Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alison Brie as Unikitty *Charlie Day as Benny *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop *Will Ferrell as Lord Business, The Man Upstairs *Channing Tatum as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Cobie Smulders as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Craig Berry as Barry/"Where Are My Pants?" Guy *David Burrows as Octan Corporation Robots *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Keith Ferguson as Han Solo *Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln *Dave Franco as Wally *Todd Hansen as Gandalf *Jake Johnson as Barry *Keegan-Michael Key as Frank the Foreman *Kelly Lafferty as Velma Staplebot *Chris McKay as Larry the Barista *Chris Miller as Himself *Doug Nicholas as Surfer Dave, Micro Managers *Shaquille O'Neal as Himself *Chris Paluszek as Robo Foreman *Chris Romano as Joe *Jadon Sand as Finn *Melissa Sturm as Gail, Ma Cop *Jorma Taccone as William Shakespeare, Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Leiki Veskimets as Octan Computer *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian Trivia *The film was originally slated for a February 28, 2014 release date, but was moved to February 7, 2014 for unknown reasons. *The film consists mostly of 3D meant to look like stop-motion, though some parts (like the end credits scene) are completely made of stop-motion bricks. *There is a large variety of real-world items that can be seen all across the film. Vitruvius' staff is an almost completely eaten lollipop on a stick, the Kragle is Krazy Glue, and various others can be seen in Lord Business' relic room. *The film was originally named LEGO: The Piece of Resistance, and LEGO: The Motion Picture, before being named what it is today. Category:Index Category:Movies Category:2014 Category:The LEGO Movie